


Baby I am going down

by MariaAreno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Female Tony Stark, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: A re write of a fic I wrote in 2014/15.What if Toni got hit in Civil war?





	Baby I am going down

"Rhodey watch out!" Toni Stark dove in front of his suit just in time to get hit with a blast from Vision’s head.  
Her suit was smoking smoking from the blast as she started to free fall dropping hundreds of feet a second.  
"Fuck Rhodey, everything is fried. I'm falling fast."   
"Toni! I'm going to catch you now."  
"You're not gonna make it buddy. I'm sorry Rhodey-" Toni looked through the eyes of the suit, the ground approaching faster. "-Shit Honey Bear, Tell Pepper I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Steve...oh sh-" Rhodey saw her land in the field and heard the sickening crack of bone and metal through the comms.   
Rhodey and Sam flew down after her landing feet from the crader she made.  
"Toni! Toni!" He frantically clawed at her mask before pulling it off.  
Toni's face was pale and bleeding from various cuts. Her amber eyes were closed no sign of life behind them.   
"Friday, body scan." He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.  
"There is a slight pulse sir, She needs medical attention immediately."  
"Then get some damnit." Rhodey yelled into his comms cradling his broken friend in his arms slightly shaking.  
Sam stood in silence for a while before Rhodey noticed him. He raised his hand and shot Sam's wings propelling Sam backwards.   
'He should have been hit.' Rhodey cradled Toni and cried as he heard sirens in the distance.  
They would pay.  
~~~  
Three months later the Sokovia acts were dropped thanks to an inspirational speech from T'Challa of Wakanda and Steve Rogers of the Avengers. The speech was about the accords and how they can ruin lives of the people they affect. Towards the end Steve made a small speech to commemorate Toni Stark and her sacrifice to prove the accords were wrong.  
That same day Toni was buried in the Stark family mausoleum. The affair was televised for the whole world to see. The world mourns a genius.   
\-----------  
Steve sat in his apartment in the Avengers compound after the celebration and watched Toni's funeral. Tears fell from his eyes when he heard Pepper speak at Toni's funeral.  
" I've known Tony for a long time I dated her a long time too. She loved like she lived...fast and with her head-" She laughed softly at her own joke. No one else did.  
"-It surprised me when her and Steve started going out they seem like a perfect couple. When the Civil War as they call it in the news broke out, she was heartbroken even her last words showed she loved him to the bitter end. her last words were "I'm sorry Steve." Pepper stopped to wipe her eyes. Steve zoned out after.  
'Her last words were to me.'   
He didn't fall asleep that night.


End file.
